dual lives part one
by the lights of darkness
Summary: one city, two names, and two groups of heroes and villians implied robinxstar and redxblackfire
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to all my friends who I role-play with on Facebook. They are my inspiration and I'd like to thank a fellow author Beastboy4pres052 for her help on this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or the character Rayna Roth

_One city: two names each with the same problem and different solutions. This is where our story begins_

**Teen Titans: Dual Lives**

**Chapter 1**

"Rayna, have I ever told you the story about our sister Raven and her friends adventure into another dimension?"

Rayna looked at her brother for a moment before trying to remember the story he was about to tell her. "No Falcon, you haven't told me that one yet." Falcon and Rayna, two siblings, stood alone on the roof of a skyscraper looking out over the bay of Jump City and the home of the Teen Titans. "Falcon, d-do you think Raven will remember us?"

"Who knows, Ray? The last time we saw her she was barely able to walk... but we must go and meet her and her friends. It's time that the Roth's became a family again, and if you are lucky, she will tell you the story herself."

So full of excitement, Rayna forgot her control and a few windows cracked.

"Rayna, don't let your emotions get the best of you ... we still have a promise to keep, we told the monks we would protect our sister and that's what we are going to do, right sister?"

"Right, Falcon." The two siblings take off towards their target, Raven Roth; their sister.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower:

"Raven do you know any other people with powers like yours? " "No Cy I don't as far as I know I am the only one left " than how do you explain those two hooded figures that almost killed mumbo last night?" said robin." I told you I don't know, this is pointless instead of asking me why don't you just wait for them to appear again, and even if we were to find them are we sure that they aren't on our sir? " Raven they almost killed mumbo, I know he is a criminal but he deserves to be brought to justice like any other criminal" The titans, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy have been up all night discussing the events of the previous night when suddenly an alarm sounded inside the tower as two figures dressed almost the same as raven appeared in the common room." Hello Titans" said the larger of the two figures a male. " So you saved us the work of finding you two, who are you, and why are you hear?" said robin. " We are here to talk nothing more you can relax. Robin pleas tell your team to stand down " the second figure, a female, said. " who are you and how do you know my name?" The to figures removed their hoods revealing dark purple hair and violet eyes exactly the same as raven's

Stunned robin looked from the two intruders to raven than back to the intruders." Confused robin? Well let me clear things up for you. First of all I an Falcon and this is my sister Rayna." _ Falcon. Rayna why are those names so familiar? Why do they look like me? _ Thought raven.," you still haven't answered me falcon, why are you here? " robin demanded " Robin we will explain everything in time but for now we need to talk with the one we came to see and trhats raven." "M-me... why me?"raven stammered . "because Raven " rayna stepped forward" because you are our sister .". a look of shock covered ravens face"n-no thats not possible m-mother dide giving birth to me so how can ." " Becayse we are older than you rae... im your oldes sibling Falcon Roth ." "And im your big sister by one year and 2 months Rayna Roth " Cyborg who had been focusing on falcon shifted his gaze to rayna and his jaw dropped and his heart melted at the sight of her. " hey tin man stop staring at my sister"said falcon ,Rayna blushes and winks at cyborg who looks like he is about to faint and rayna giggles at his reaction. "if you are my brother and sster prove it" said raven "show me the marks that seperate Trigon's children from the world of azarath and of this world" "as you wish Raven, sister remove your cloak and rwe shal reveal the marks of scath" falcon removes his cloak revealing a fishnet t-shirt inder a black leather vest and black pants with a belt similar to ravens except its silver with blood red gems and steel toed boots , Rayna on the other hand was wearing a dark blue top and black pants with a similar belt and shoes. the two chanted a spell ant the marks of scath appeared on their arms and forehead's . brefore disapearing." is that proof enough raven ?' raven found it hard to speak ands it was getting hard to breath. _t-they are... but how i thought ... _ at that moment raven passed out

so thus ends the first chapter.. im sorry it was so short but i promise things will get better soon c ya please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : still dont own the titans

teentitans: dual lives

Chapter 2

A few hours later:

After taking raven to the med lab falcon and rayna explained everything to the titans and now they had gone their seperate directions bb had gone off to bed while starfire and rayna went to check on raven and cyborg was working on the t-car while falcon and robin talked about fighting styles " so falcon you have trained as a ninja?" "yeah as well as other forms of martial arts... that aside robin i know you dont approve of the way we handled mumbo the other night.. but well he tried to kill rayna.. and he had to pay for that .. i just broke some of his bones with one of my spells nothing more he will be fine"." thats not the point falcon "." than what is the point robin.. let me guess you dont want vigalantes in your city.. well you should know when you dissapeared ant those evil versions of you tried to take over the city we stopped them... faught them with everything we had... if you would like we will go as soon ias i talk to raven ... i'll be outside let me know when she wakes up " and with that falcon phased through the window and down to the rocky shore below.

"friend Rayna you must tell me what it was like while we were in that other dimension " said starfire" star shush rae needs sleep ... and i was unconcious thanks to mumbo so you would have to ask Falcon... now if you dont mind star im going to go to sleep in the empty bed next to my sister and i would suggest you go to bed aswell good night star" and with that rayna hoped up onto the vacent bed pulled her cloak over herself like a blanket and went to sleep ."goodnight new friend" and with that Starfire went to bed .

a few hours later :

ugh what happened something about my brother and sister... why am i in the med lab ..."raven got out of the bed and looked over to the bed besider her wher her sister lay sleeping " sleep tight sister " raven went to go and look for her brother when sh came across robin" robin.. have you seen my b-brother arround?" " he went outside he wanted to talk to you im going to bed night rae" " goodnighrt robin" and with that raven phased through the window and down to the shore below where falcon was using his powers to skip stones in the bay " so your up ... its good to see you again sister " there was an akward scilence as raven tried to remember her brother " its good to see you to falcon .. but why are you here ... why now after we got back from that other dimension? " " thats simple raven ..Rayna and i protected the city well i did after mumbo almost killed her... thats why i faught him like i did last night. we only came by last request of the monks of azar they asked rayna and myself to protect you " . " the monks... but they are..." "dead.. yes they are rae.. we have been searching since we saw you in azarath before father tried to destroy this world... " the two continued their conversation fo a few hours until sunrise where we rejoin the brother and sister ..."so rae now that you know what do you want us to do?" " i-i want you and rayna to stay... i can talk to robin and see if he will make you titans and im sure cyborg can ad another room to the tower " " if that is what you wish sister than Rayna and i will stay"

later that day all the titans were gathered arround in the common room discussing weather or not to make falcon and rayna titans when the two empaths in question walked into the room " morning everyone" said rayna whil falcon nodded in greeting . the titans looked up all but robin who was deep in thought_ can we really have someone like falcon on the team , i mean i know thaqt he was simply protecting his sister but he almost klilled someone im just not sure_ thought robin until a hand waving in front of his fqace snapped him out of it " robin i know what you are thinking and mabye we should give them a trial run first you know let them train with us and go on a mission or two " " thats a good idea cy but first i want to know what went on while we were in that other dimension "

" falcon i " started robin but he was cut off by rayna" so what happened to you guys in that other dimension? please tell me i feel so left out not knowing.." " ill tell you rayna " said raven" we had been training outside about a week ago when..."

well thats the end of chapter 2 again its a little slow but its going to pick up soon please read and review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i still dont own the teen titans... how i wish i did

dual lives

chapter 3

we were outside training when ...

Flashback

"is that the best you got cy ? " said beastboy "man im not even tryin " and withthat cy connected with an uppercut that de transformed beastboy and left him in a daze" boo-yah" shouted cy doing a victory dance. " nice job cyborg if you can keep up that pace when we fight slade we will have a chance to stop him " " uh thanks robin but i thought you wanted to be the one to fight slade" i do but if we all fight him as a team and weaken him than i can finish him " robin seemed more determined than ever durring that days training session but little did they know what was about to happen

a few hours later the titans had rested up and were sitting on the couch and watching a movie when a portal opened underneath them and they were drawn into another dimension

Larcon city the worst place to live.. well it was until mayor slade wilson took over. Whaen he was sworn in things started to change he put a call out for heroes to stop the criminals from destroying the city what he got was the hive five led by red X there was X , his girlfriend Blackfire Mamoth , Jinx, and gizmo.. but with super heroes came new super villians the titans robin master theif ,Starfire Blackfires evil younger sister Raven the demoness Cyborg a metal man programed for evil, and beastboy a human gifted with the ability to turn into any animal he pleased... they were the teen titans and they were evil to the core

in the hive tower

it was late at night most of the team was asleep all except for red x and blackfire" aw baby what are you working on now" " im just trying to figure out the titans next move blackfire" blackfire walked over and removed red x's mask revealing his shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes sh ethan turned his head and kissed him on the lips" bay you work to hard why dont we go for a walk and relax for once ?"" okay you win " said X as he put on his mask and stood up " lets go " blackfire squealed in delight for it was rare that X would stop his work for her but he felt like a break and what beter way to spend it than with her as they were walking a portal opened up above them and out fell the jump city titans at this sight x pressed a button on his communicator and alerted his team to the titans arrival " what are you doing here shouted robin as he and the jump city titans got up and prepared to fight " and why are you with mu sister ?" added star ... " dod you hit your head little sister Red x is my boyfriend " the titans jaws dropped " are we to late x?" asked jinx as she and the rest of the hive showed up " no you are just in time toi help me arrest the titans and finally rid this city of crime " and witrh those words robin albeit confused shouted"TITANS GO " which was followed by "HIVE GO" a fierce battle near hive tower ensued with neither side having much of an advantage until finally after hours of fighting robin and the rest of the jump city titans were worn out and barely standing . sweeing this red x ordered the hive to stand down. " whats wrong with you titans you usually put up more of a fight and you never have tried to get to our tower before , not to mention you are weaker than i remember ... still i will have to arrest you "" dude why would you arrest us we are the good guys" " baby i think there is something strange going on lets find out.. i want to put a stop to this fighting so we can tell mayor wilson that he doesent need the hive anymore" there was a stunned scilence from the titans there was only one thought in each of their minds _ Did she say mayor wilson as in slade?_ instead of arresting the titans they were captured and taken into the hive tower

" what the hell is going on why is slade mayor and why are you working for him?" demanded robin ." because he asked us to protect the city" the hive 5 had the jump city titans tied up with special bindings to restrict their powers " hey X " said mamoth" they look different look at raven she is wearing blue and her eyes are normal ... the raven we fought let go of her human side " " you are right mamoth those scrum buffin titans arent the same ones we are after" added gizmo " gizmo explain" " well those scans you asked me to do revealed that they arent the titans we are after .. they are the teen titans but everything about them is different " " please what do you mean we are different?"asked star" you are not evil there is no sinistewr pressance star you dont have red eyes and starbolts, beastboy you walk arround in animal form, cyborg you are half human raven you embrace your human side and robin you are dressed differerntly and dont use cheap tricks " just than an alarm went off an mayor Slade wilson appeared on the screen " hive there has just been an attack on the city by the titans.. they have been and gone i want you to investigate any leads and find out what they are planning" said slade " what did they steal sir " asked blackfire" they stole a space time disruptor capable of opening imensional r9ifts " okay sir we are on it " said red x " good that ios all " said slade as the screen went blank" so now we know that you arent the ones we are after " said jinx " wait slade said the titans .. but we are the titans" said bb " red x what city is this?" asked raven" Larson city " said x" that settles it " said raven" we arent in the same dimension " are you sure ? " asked robin " well think about it it makes sence " said cyborg" evil titans our enemies from jump city are the heroes here the titans stole something that can creatd dimensional rifts and we fell throught a portal yesterday and ended up here "

end flashback

" Than what happend raven ?" asked rayna falcon who was sitting beside Rayna also looked intrested " well that explaines where you went and all the dimensional layers between here and azarath " said falcon " so what happened?" " if you two wouldent interupt me i ll tell you " said raven with a slight smirk

thus we end another chapter thanks for reading and please continue reading because it will only get better from here


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer : i still dont own the titans

teen titans dual lives

Chapter 4

"Well after we had explained what had happened and how we got to Larson city ..."

Flashback

The jump city titans and the hive five sat around the hive tower talking amongst themselves all but robin and red x who were busy trying to figure out what the Larson titans were planning " well people often talk of alternate dimensions. "said red x."and raven can jump dimensions she has more than once tried using that trick to get rid of blackfire but each time nothing happened .It was like for everyone but raven the portal doesn't exist ." interesting" said robin" than could they be trying to use this disruptor to try and get rid of you ?" " that is a possibility " stated x .

Starfire and blackfire had been watching their boyfriends and had decided that after five days of nonstop work and very little sleep the boys needed a break " robin blackfire and I think that the two of you need a break " said star as she timidly kissed his cheek." yea you boys need to relax", said blackfire as she removed redx's mask and turning his head towards her. he looked her in the eyes." blackfire, baby, remember what happened last time we took a break we had our friends fall through a portal ..." he trailed off. before his eyes lit up and he kissed blackfire on the lips" baby you are the best " " what did I do x?" asked blackfire . " you reminded me that these titans fell through a portal" blackfire smiles and passionately kissed him .

Later that night after having narrowed things down to two theory's the jump city titans and the hive five left to attack the Larson city titans at their tower " Hive we are to pair up with the jump titans and tag team the Larson titans.. make sure to notice key differences between your partner and your enemy we don't want any friendly fire " said X ," and titans ," added robin," if we do this right we are going to help the hive put an end to crime here in Larson and if successful we will be going home tonight " the hive five and the jump city titans prepared for their upcoming battle a spy was returning home

" beast boy are the hive and our goody goody counter parts planning on coming here tonight ? " asked robin who was seated in a throne like chair in titans tower " yes sir they are planning to defeat us and return home." " raven start the disrupter and open the portal I want to see the look on their face when we leave them here and take over their dimension " yes my love" said raven before flying off to the roof to start the disrupter and open a dimensional rift . " this will be the begining of the end for jump city ." robin said with an evil laugh little did he know that his foes were allready at his tower and soon enough the alarm was blaring as he and his team rushed to the roof and prepared to leave "not so fast titans" red X's voice rang out" you arent going anywhere " a bordarang flew satraight at the evil robin but he dodged it and it hit the disruptor just as the larson titans jumped into the portal and dissapeared

end flashback

"so how long were you stuck there raven ?"asked falcon " a week " awnsered raven " so how did you get back ?" " a portal opened and the larson titann fell through and all of them were handcuffed and unconcious " falcon smiled upon hearing this. almost at once all the titans figured out what had happened and a smile appeared on each of their faces even raven's. "brother you had something to do with us getting back and the defeated larson titans dident you " falcon and rayna looked at each other smiled and laughed"guilty as charged" replied falcon and with that there was only the mater of what had happened while tht titans were away but that would have to wait because as falcon was about to tell the titans what happened the alarm went off. "falcon, rayna, raven you guys comming? the therr siblings looked at each other and smiled " of course we are robin " replied falcon " does that mean we are titans?"asked rayna. Raven and robin loked at each other aned robin smiled befoe tossing a t-com to each of them " yeah it does, but falcon we will have to work on your anger " falcon half smiled "dont worry it was a one time thing , lets go " said falcon

the titans got to the scene to find Dr. light robbing a bank " ah the teen itans so you are back well no matter im not afraid of you anymore especially you raven " . Raven simply smiled "oh really well what about them?" she said pointind to the two figures behind him ." well you may not be afraid of me anymore but what about my older brother and sister? asked raven as dr.light turned a look of fear spreading across his face as he looked into falcons glowing red eyes " you might want to think twice dr ligkt bright " that lightbrite comment elicited a chuckle from beastboy which turned into laughter as dr light turned and put the money back in the vault and robin arrested him . "Way tho go falcon " said beastboy giving falcon a high five . "thanks bb but you guys distracted him long enough for rayna and i to get behind him " "Boo-Yah! shouted cyborg happily " lets go and get some pizza " and thats just what the titans did.

well dear readers that is the end of part one of dual lives i hope you will read part two once again i'd like to thank my friends from facebook for their inspiration and the authou Beastboy4pres052


End file.
